Hyakunichisou "Hyakuun" Tachibana
'Hyakunichisou "Hyakuun" Tachibana '''is a 15 year old idol and member of the unit "Bouquet"''. ''She was born on September 3rd and works under Hanna. Hyakuun is an Ethnic-Surprise type idol. Appearance Normal Hyakuun is a young teenage girl with fair skin and a boyish, somewhat lacking in developement body. She has orange hair with spiked, messy bangs; often worn in an actually spiked styling, which is easily hidden by her hoodie. She has gold eyes and often wears glasses. For normal wear, Hyakuun tends to dress with a black one piece T-shirt and short-short combo. On top of this is a yellow-orange parka with a cat-ear hood that is adorned with black stripes. Along with a few loose belts, a single striped stocking, a short white sock, and black miniature boots. For school, she usually wears a school jacket with a hood over her uniform. PriPara In PriPara, Hyakuun's hair turns a lighter orange and is worn to the side in a low, cutesy, very long curly pigtail held by a furry scrunchie with small cat ears attached to it. Her eyes become red and she loses the glasses if she had been wearing them. Personality Hyakuun appears to be the wild-type of girl. But she really does not seem to do anything and she can appear to be pretty boring or distant. She rarely seems to do much other then be found napping or speaking to someone with disinterest. However, if pushed enough, or challanged in any shape or form; her competitive nature rears it's ugly head. Some see this as both a good, or bad quality though. Good as it shows that she is truly a passionate girl who can keep being encouraged to push on, but bad as she can be pretty stubborn, cause her stress, or get her into sticky situations. In PriPara though, Hyakuun allows her true, wild-side to come on out and is bursting with energy; due to rarely using it outside of PriPara. She has many talents, but has revealed that she has been forcing herself to train and learn new things since she was little. Deep down, Hyakuun is very affection. But she struggles to show it towards others at first. She became in idol as she felt it was the ultimate way to achieve her dreams of being noticed by others. Relations '''Family - '''Hyakuun is the middle child in a family of five children. Not only does she feel left out because of this; but the fact that she has one set of older twin sisters (Yume and Yu), and a set of younger twin sisters (Mami and Uni) does not help. As she feels left out when it comes to family events or bonding, she tends to push her family away and act hostily towards them. 'Bara Himura '- At first, Hyakuun actually despised Bara; since she always came off as ungrateful or unappreciative towards all of the attention she gets or has. But at one point she learned that Bara is actually like this because nobody likes her for what she can do or who she really is; rather, they like her looks. After that she was able to properly open herself to Bara and they became quick friends, and maybe even more from Hyakuun's side. She likes to be affectionate with her in PriPara, and tends to view herself as a Prince towards Bara's Princess. 'Ai Fujioka '- Ai was the one who helped Hyakuun learn the truth behind Bara's behavior. Hyakuun is perfectly fine with her outside of PriPara, even if she is troublesome. But in PriPara, they tend to bicker due to Ai's suddenly serious personality clashing with her rowdy, unpredictable side. They seem to come off as sisters. 'Hanna - '''Hyakuun and Hanna have a mother and child relationship. Hyakuun tends to cause a decent amount of trouble within PriPara, so Hanna will scold her or be stern when she makes a mistake, but she is also very kind and rewarding to Hyakuun when she does something good. Coords Hyakuun's brand is called Cremer, which focuses on her tiger-theme and makes it a bit more delicate. But for any unit performances, she uses the brand they share known as Spring Bloom. Songs *Going!!! - personal song *Promise Parade - unit song Making Drama *Spring Festival - For Bouquet *Floral Wreath - Another unit Making Drama *Forest Glomp - A big grassy patch appears and the camera goes through it, and just when it seems that a dangerously big, tiger is about to appear, she pops out and tackles the camera with a playful face. History Quotes Trivia *Hyakuun's theme color is Orange. *Her flower symbol is the ZInnia. *Hyakuun's full name, when put backwards translates to "Wild Orange Zinnia". *Hyakuun likes to eat pickled foods, barbaque, or kimchi. She doesn't seem to like sweets (candies or pastries) though. *Her PriPass wallpaper image is actually a picture of Bara sleeping; something that Bara still does not know about. Gallery Category:Girls Category:Siblings Category:Teens Category:Fiery Category:Competitive Category:Tomboy Category:Wild Category:Childish Category:Boyish Category:Glasses Category:Eye Color: Yellow Category:Hair Color: Orange Category:Eye Color: Red Category:Twin Tails Category:Fair Skin Category:Surprise Category:Cremer User Category:Tomboy Outfits Category:Stripes Category:Flowers Category:Bouquet Category:Characters Category:Chrismh Category:Ethnic Idol Category:Idols